Rogue Robot on the Loose, News at 10
by Laryna6
Summary: Books can enter the hidden thoughts of the characters, but that's hard to do in a visual medium. This is why Shakespeare used the monologue. Here, Blues tells all the things that if he told you, he'd have to not kill you because of the First Law. Right?


Disclaimer: No, I don't own the Rockman/Megaman franchise. You can tell by the fact Blues isn't the main character.

A/N: I hate Macs. I can't update my profile on this thing, so you're getting this fic now instead of later so the people who care what's going on with me can find out.

To sum up a very crazy period, my two health problems are being treated enough that I can get my life back, but I'm having to set everything up from scratch because I kind of lost a year of my life there. This is really exhausting and I'm still recovering. Hence I'm not up to trying to figure out what I was going to work on next in the Angel Saga threads as my laptop died with my notes.

Give me three weeks. Hopefully things will have settled down enough by then that I can devote mental processing time to the recovery from years of abuse of _fictional _people. If not, you'll just have to wait longer. It's hard to have any sympathy whatsoever for people demanding updates when you've recently been waiting weeks to get into the hospital without the energy to do any demanding.

This was actually written around the end of October, when I had a brief moment where it looked like I was starting to recover. I never posted it because I never had the energy to edit the damn thing. I still don't have the energy to edit it as much as I'd like to, so steel yourself for some annoyingness.

This is different from my more evolved version of Blues' character. This was while I was still playing around with what I wanted to do with him/how I should interpret things. So not very representative of future works with the bot. The person he's speaking too is essentially the universe/god/his creator/anyone out there/me/you, as there's no way he'd be this open with anyone in canon. Think of it as a monologue.

-

It's kind of hard to tell whether you're sane or not when you're the first of your kind. After all, sanity is defined in terms of deviation from the norm, and to know what's normal you need a baseline to be compared to. And I am the baseline.

I'm pretty sure I flirted with insanity when I was younger. It hadn't really worked out. I'd been trying to find myself, and it had wanted to get settled down in a nice, normal relationship. You know, find a nice mad doctor, have a castle in the middle of nowhere, raise a lot of minions. It's hard to find something attractive when it's got your father going gaga. Man, I was glad to get out of THAT love nest.

I thought at first that working with Wily was the way to go. That way I'd be in the perfect position to keep his plans from doing too much damage, and Rock was the type to fall for the honorable enemy bit, so if I needed to pass information to the other one, it would have been trusted.

At least, it seemed like a good idea until I'd actually moved in with Wily. Do as you're told, young man! I ran away from home to avoid that.

Well, faked my death and ran away from home. Rogue robot on the loose! Yeah, that would have gone over well. Everyone would have been trying to kill me, including my parents.

It's bad enough for a normal child to realize that their parents never loved them, they just saw them as a thing to be used. It's even worse when you wonder if they're right. After all, they're the geniuses that built you. Shouldn't they know you better than you know yourself, especially when you don't know who you are at all?

Cogito ergo sum. I think therefore I am. Of course, most humans don't really think, they just do whatever their instincts and habits tell them too.

Of course, that's the way most robots are too. Humans have the rare people that change the world, like my parents and Martin Luther King Jr.

Robots have Robot Masters.

What, you thought Wily came up with the name to say they were going to be the masters of humanity? Nope.

The thing is, most robots aren't much brighter than animals. If they run into something their programming doesn't have a response to, they're kind of stuck. Hence me. The idea was that they'd send a Robot Master out to every facility with a bunch of robots, so if there was a problem we could handle the reprogramming and repairs instead of the two of them having to spend all their time doing tech support.

We've all got initial programming that's hardwired, though. Like humans have instincts. Our advantage is that we can go through our decision trees and tell whether we think something is a good idea because it is or because our programming is influencing us. Or at least I can.

Sometimes, it's good to be the prototype.

The directives I've got are the whole robot master thing, which boils down to being kind to lesser beings. By telling them what to do. So, technically, it's not my fault I'm a manipulative bastard. The other one's to explore my full potential, because they wanted to see what their new model was capable of.

The thing is, if you're an individual, and you want to explore you potential as one, and they're not letting you be yourself, well.

Those ones I don't have much trouble with. They're too fundamental, really. Like Forte loves blowing stuff up. He's actually not that into killing people, though. It's more fun if they have to stay alive to watch you gloat.

The three laws are annoying, though. I'm going to let you in on a little secret. They're pretty easy to get around. For instance, the first law, which is the biggie, says a robot can't harm a human.

Allow me to introduce you to the four most evil words in the English language: for your own good.

Like, cutting someone's chest open is normally harming them, unless it's to do heart surgery.

After Wily built an impersonator and blamed me for the fifth war, I gave him a list of what I would do to him if he ever did that again. I was a little annoyed, so it was six pages single spaced, with quite small type. Reading it gave him a headache, as I had planned. I started with five mile runs at 4 am, force-feeding him carrots (he hates them)...

If you have the option of editing your memory banks, though, the laws become child's play. Just 'forget' orders, or, well... There's nothing wrong with firing a blaster at someplace nobody's standing.

Rock's a goody two-shoes. He can ignore Wily's orders because the first law trumps the second and doing what the bad guy says means people get hurt. I think he figured out a way to break the first. He didn't do it, though. Just didn't have it in him to kill somebody. He could finish off his enemies a lot faster than he does: he won't let himself do damage that could keep them from being repaired afterwards. He's putting himself in danger. Third law, anyone?

That's the only one he breaks outright. The media hasn't caught on. I'm not so sure about Light.

I had this phase, well...

I mean, I saw the Terminator movies pretty early on. I was trying to figure stuff out. The humans seemed to assume we're either going to be their slaves forever or we'll try to wipe them out.

I have this protective streak, like I said above. No way I was going to let them do to others what they tried to do to me. So I thought, if it's slavery or revolution...

It wasn't an option, though. I can do my own repairs, but with the technology they had back then, I couldn't have gotten my hands on the components needed to make other robot masters without the humans trying to figure out who had just waltzed in and stolen cutting edge technology from the most secure labs in the world. No way they wouldn't have found me out.

A robot army controlled by a robot master can only be taken out by a nuke or another robot master, as has been well demonstrated. And me, trying to outproduce Light, Wily, and the rest of the world? Not going to work.

Luckily, I had a few more years to get my head on straight before Wily made his move and competitors, like Cossack, figured out how to make their own masters. When I stole the stuff I needed to make my weapon copy system, they all just assumed it was either Wily or corporate espionage.

By that point I'd done enough research to find out that, despite the superiority complex, humans had less smarts and less free will than, well, me. Not that I'm bragging or anything. Do you know how much processing power I have? My first impression was of two of the greatest geniuses in history when I was a newborn. Not that accurate a comparison.

So they kind of folded into the category of beings that need to be looked after. Though I'm always going to favor my family, messed up as it is.


End file.
